This invention relates generally to the art of conveyors and more particularly to the art of a conveyor for transporting a hearth insert from carrier vehicle to hearth cavity, installing the insert in the cavity and subsequently removing the insert from the cavity for reasons of maintenance.
In recent years, fireplace inserts which generally conform to the confines of a hearth cavity have come into widespread use in order to enhance the heating capabilities of conventional fireplaces. Such inserts have been quite effective for their intended use, but, in addition to proper installation, require significant maintenance in order to avoid the risks of fire associated with the residue and deposits emitted from such inserts and accumulated with the chimney area.
Current model fireplace inserts typically weigh between 400 and 800 pounds. As is apparent from the weight and mass of such inserts, the process of initially conveying the insert to the hearth cavity and positioning it properly represents a task of considerable proportion. Further, in order to properly maintain a fireplace insert and the chimney with which it communicates a task usually performed by a chimney sweep, the insert must be removed from the hearth cavity after approximately 3,000 to 4,000 hours of operation. The process of removing the insert from a raised hearth cavity and reinserting it after cleaning is equally problematic since the insert fits into the hearth cavity with very close tolerances.
Further complicating these processes is the consideration that most raised hearths have a depth which is not sufficient to retain an insert once it has been removed from the hearth cavity. Additionally, while a hearth is normal-y constructed of sturdy materials, such as fire brick, slate or marble, such sturdiness is not sufficient for the rigors associated with the movement of a 400 to 800 pound hearth insert.
The removal of hearth inserts within the prior art has thus required the efforts of several people, and significant problems must be overcome before the maintenancing thereof is completed. This amount of manpower is not consistent with the chimney sweep art wherein ordinarily a single individual is involved in the maintenancing of chimneys and the hearth inserts associated therewith.
Many specialized conveyors have existed within the prior art for solving a variety of problems. An example of a specifically designed conveyor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,879 to Kornylak which confronts the problems associated with dock side and on board vessel conveying. Disclosed therein are separated conveyors which telescope one within the other for the purpose of permitting loading and unloading of a vessel.
Another such conveying apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,083 to Baxter, wherein a conveyor with adjustable supports is utilized for placing a housing module upon a site foundation. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,705 also to Baxter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,031 to Coleman discloses an inclined ramp conveyor which may be leveled by positioning on bracket members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,320 to Haas discloses rollers within an oven to assist in insertion and removal of articles from the oven.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,732 to Driggers confronts the problems associated with hearth insert removal and reinsertion.
Thus, while many specially developed conveying devices exist within the prior art, no such device has ever been designed to address the problems of initially installing a fireplace insert as well as removing and reinserting the insert at the proper time for reasons of maintenance.